smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forgotten! Part 2
Forgotten! Part 2 is the 31st episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!" and the 2nd episode of "The Reject Arc!". Script SYNOPSIS - After Saiko leaves in sadness after she realized she is forgotten, she hangs out with Matt at the Durr Burger. Meanwhile, Zulzo is at the department store doing business as usual until he comes across a strange robotic creature! (It starts off at the Durr Burger. Beef Boss and Grill Sergeant are seen working there) Grill Sergeant: Things are tough tonight isn't it boss! Beef Boss: Isn't it obvious? The Durr Burger is the most massive restaurant in Pensacola. Any how, I'm going to continue working! Grill Sergeant: Okay boss! (Beef Boss continues to work. Saiko is then seen crying on a table) Saiko: Okay! Keep it together old girl! *sniff* I know! I'll just stop thinking about it! (Saiko stops thinking about it) Saiko: You know? I actually feel a little better! I can't even remember why I was sad! (Matt then comes up) Matt: Hey Saiko! Saiko: Hey Matt! Saiko: How did the UWN role go? (Saiko stops for a moment. She once again burst into tears) Matt: Sheesh. The pressures already setting off! Saiko: No matt. *sniff* You don't understand. I didn't get the role! Matt: What? Why? Saiko: Culdee thinks I'm.. forgotten! Matt: WHAT?!! That's insane! Saiko: I know! Matt: Him saying you're forgotten is like saying I'm forgotten! (Beef Boss comes up with a Durr Meal) Beef Boss: Heres your Durr Meal sir! (Beef Boss leaves) Matt: Um I'm supposed to get a toy with this! (Beef Boss throws a toy at Matt's face) Matt: Thanks! Saiko: *sigh* I think I'm gonna go home Matt. The celebrations off! (Matt is then seen eating his burger) Matt: You sure? Saiko: Yeah. I'm not in a Durr mood! Matt: K bye! (Beef Boss then comes up with an ice cream shaped in a Durr Burger head) Beef Boss: And here is your Frozen Durr Special sir! (Saiko then gets a shocked face) Matt: Yum! Saiko: Huh? A Frozen Durr Special huh? I guess I can use one of those! Matt: Now you're talking! Hey Waiter! Can we get another one? (Beef Boss brings another Frozen Durr Special) Beef Boss: Here you go! Saiko: Ooh! (Saiko and Matt start to quickly eat the Frozen Durrs so fast that it causes pieces of it to cover Beef Boss. They then finish it) Saiko: Ahh. Boy Matt that really hit the spot! I'm feeling better already! Matt: Yeah! Saiko: Waiter! Let's get another round over here! (Beef Boss brings up more frozen Durrs as more pieces cover him) Saiko: Oh Mr. Waiter! Two more please! (Beef Boss brings up two more) Saiko and Matt: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The two continue to eat. Saiko and Matt are energetic) Saiko: Oh Waiter! (More eating. The two get less energetic) Saiko: Waiter! (More eating. The two get tired) Saiko: Waiittt.. tor... (More eating. The two get angry) Saiko: WAITER! Beef Boss: Why do I always get the nuts? (Beef Boss drops a scoop onto two scoops) Saiko: WOOHOO! (Saiko and Matt continue to eat as the scene switches to Zulzo at his department store. He is seen looking at an SML Wiki E3) Breadmonster (TV): UWN is set to have over 50 characters! So make sure to play the game when it comes out! That's all for now! (Breadmonster then tunes out) Zulzo: Man I don't get enough appearances in stories! (Zulzo continues watching TV when the robot comes in) ???: Hello sir? (Zulzo turns around) Zulzo: Oh hi there! Welcome to Zulzo's Department Store! How can I help you? ???: I'm actually new to this town. Zulzo: Okay. What's your name. ???: My name is Candy Cadet! Zulzo: Well my name is Zulzo. So how did you move in here? Candy Cadet: Well I didn't exactly move in yet. My boss kicked me out because I tried to destroy the UCN. A.K.A "The Ultimate Custom Night"! Zulzo: Sounds like it sucks! Candy Cadet: It does. So do you think you can show me around? Zulzo: Well my store is about to close so I guess I can give you a tour! Candy Cadet: Nice! Thanks! (Zulzo and Candy Cadet then leave the store. Zulzo then turns off the lights and flips the "Open" sign to a "Closed" sign. The two then leave) Candy Cadet: So what is it like in Pensacola? Zulzo: Well it is a good place so far. You should meet my friends Sunny, Buckaroo, Asp, Azaz, Mouse, Heart Head, Radish and Frida! Candy Cadet: Sounds like you have a lot of friends. I never had friends at my place. People always think I was weird! Zulzo: Well it's all about to change when you meet them! (Zulzo and Candy Cadet then walk to the street) Zulzo: F**k! Candy Cadet: What? Zulzo: I forgot where Sunny lives. Hopefully someone knows where Rainbow Road is! (Zulzo sees a Jeffy Fan) Zulzo: Excuse me sir? Jeffy Fan: Yes? Zulzo: Do you know where Rainbow Road is? Jeffy Fan: Yeah! It's down the road and two rights! Zulzo: Thanks! Candy Cadet: You seem awfully cheery today. Jeffy Fan: I know! SML uploaded a Jeffy video a while ago and it's my favorite!! Jeffy is such a great character! ???: Excuse me!? (The three turn around and see a Jeffy Hater) Jeffy Hater: Jeffy is not the best character! He is the worst! Jeffy Fan: No he's not! Jeffy is a great character and was added to SML for a reason. Sure Logan didn't expect so much popularity, but it was great! Jeffy Hater: No it's not! Because of Jeffy, Logan's channel is ruined. They can't get rid of him! Jeffy Fan: They can't get rid of him because he's popular! Jeffy Hater: They can't get rid of him because there are 4 year olds who are fans of that brat! Like you! Jeffy Fan: Shut up! Jeffy Hater: No you shut up! (A bunch of Jeffy Fans and Jeffy haters come up) Jeffy Fans: NO YOU SHUT UP! Jeffy Haters: NO YOU SHUT UP! (The haters and the fans start screaming as they shoot arrows at each other) Zulzo: RUN! (Zulzo and Candy Cadet run without getting hit by an arrow) Zulzo: That was a close one! Candy Cadet: I agree! Zulzo: Anyways, lets get to rainbow road! Candy Cadet: Okay! (The two then leave. They then pass Culdee's house. It switches to Culdee, Rh and Sunny in the house) Culdee: *sigh* You think I went to far on Saiko for calling her forgotten? Sunny: Well it is true. She hadn't appeared in much stories! Rh: I agree with Sunny! Culdee: I should prolly apologize to her! (Culdee, Rh and Sunny then leave) Sunny: She might not forgive you! Culdee: Shut up Sunny! I wonder where Saiko is? (It then switches to Saiko, Matt and a giant Durr Burger head on a stage. Grill Seargent is seen playing on a piano) Saiko: Alright folks! This one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world! Matt Major, and this big Burger Head! It's a little diddy called... Saiko and Matt: WAIIIIITTEEEEEERRRR! (The two then pass out) (It switches back to Zulzo and Candy Cadet. They then make it back to Sunny's house) Candy Cadet: Is this the place? Zulzo: Yep! (Zulzo knocks on the door) Zulzo: Oh s**t! I forgot! Candy Cadet: What? Zulzo: My friends are at the UWN meeting. And I'm not coming. Candy Cadet: Why not? Zulzo: Because we aren't in the UWN. We really want to get into the UWN, but we can't. Candy Cadet: Sounds dumb. Zulzo: I know! It's just not fair! Candy Cadet: It reminds me of how I used to be at the Ultimate Custom Night! But I then got kicked out! Zulzo: How come? Candy Cadet: First you must insert a coin! Zulzo: Why should I do that? Candy Cadet: I can only tell stories if coins are inserted! Zulzo: Okay? (Zulzo reaches into his wallet and grabs a quarter. He inserts it in Candy Cadet's voice box. A piece of candy comes out. Zulzo picks it up) Zulzo: Oooh! Candy Cadet: Now I will tell you a story. A story about a candy robot who wanted nothing more than to be part of the upcoming Ultimate Custom Night. To the robot's delight, his wish came true. Scott Cawthon announced that the candy robot had been added to the roster. The robot was so full of joy that he almost exploded, but his happiness was short lived. Later that week, Scott updated his website yet again but the candy robot had been taken off the list and replaced with such ridiculous characters such as an 8-Bit crocodile and a rabbit without a face! The robot has been downgraded to a prop in the custom night office among the trash and empty animatronic shells. Now the robot's dreams are crushed and he'll never feel happy again. STORY END! Zuzlo: Wow. What happened next? Candy Cadet: I tried to get revenge by sabotaging the custom night only to be kicked out of the house by Scott Cawthon himself! Zulzo: Oh! Candy Cadet: So you are a reject just like me? Zulzo: Well yeah I guess I am. Candy Cadet: Well tell you what? How about we get revenge on CuldeeFell13 and the others for rejecting you by sabotaging the Ultimate Wiki Night! Zulzo: I don't know. I got to work on my department store. Candy Cadet: Just close it for a couple of days. Once the plan is complete, you can go back to your store! Zulzo: Well, okay then! Candy Cadet: Perfect. The plan is going into action. But first, we need some more people to add to our team! Zulzo: I think I know one! (It then switches to a black screen. It then shows a first person view of someone on the floor waking up) Beef Boss: Hey get up! Come on buddy I want to go home! (It then gets out of the first person view as it shows Saiko messed up) Beef Boss: Come on pal! (Saiko gets up) Saiko: Eh... oh my head.. Beef Boss: Listen to me. It's 8 in the morning! Go scramble up your friend and get going! Saiko: My *belch* friend? (It then shows Matt passed out under a table) Saiko: Matt.. Hey whats up buddy? (Saiko falls down) Saiko: Wait.. you said 8:00! (Saiko gets up) Saiko: I'm late for the meeting. Culdee is going to be- (Saiko then gets a shocked face. She then gets angry) Saiko: Culdee.. (Saiko grabs Matt) Saiko: Thanks for the fun party Beef Boss! (Saiko grabs Matt and they leave) Beef Boss: Now to go home! Grill Sergeant: Um boss? You realize we have to clean this up right? Beef Boss: WHAT?! What about Onsie?! Why can't she do it? Grill Sergeant: You know she's at the battle royale tournaments! (Beef Boss face palms) Beef Boss: Oh... Grill Sergeant: Come on. I'll grab some mops and we can start cleaning! (Grill Sergeant leaves to get the mops as Beef Boss sits down and cries) (It then shows Culdee, Rh and Sunny walking through rainbow road) Culdee: Ugh. Where is she? Rh: There she is! (Saiko is then seen jumping out of Matt's window. She then sees Culdee) Culdee: Saiko! Saiko: Oh hi Culdee! Culdee: Saiko, I wanted to say I'm sorry for calling you forgotten. Do you forgive me? Saiko: Well Culdee, I just wanted to say you're a great friend! Culdee: See! A great friend! Saiko: I also realize you're a GREAT BIG JERK! (Culdee gets a shocked face) Saiko: I DESERVE THAT UWN ROLE! But you didn't give it to me. Cause you said I'm forgotten! Well I'm 100% popular! And this popular girl has something to say to you! Pbbbbbbbbbbtttttttttt! There! I think I made my point! (Saiko then leaves) Sunny: Told you she wouldn't forgive you! Culdee: And I told you to shut up! Trivia * This marks the debut of Candy Cadet and Grill Sergeant. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Saiko Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Grill Sergeant Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Jeffy Fans Episodes Category:Jeffy Haters Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Scott Cawthon Episodes Category:The Reject Arc!